Livin' It Up
by Dry Tears
Summary: If you don't know who AMaya is, read my other CL story. Amaya finds out she's rich! How will she spend the money? Will Jeremie and Aelita ever get together? Will Odd ever get his room back? Read to find out. Better than it sounds! RR please!


****

Well, I got an idea for a new story the other day and I'm finally putting it on paper.. well... Microsoft Word. It's got Amaya in it and it's Code Lyoko. The plot goes a little something like this.. well never mind... if I told you it would blow it! Buahahaha! (talks like Uncle from Jackie Chan) One more thing! They're 16 in here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot biiatch. xP

Claimer: I (sort of) own Amaya, the lawyer dude, and all the other corkheads that don't come up in the Code Lyoko series.

Read Coincidences first so you know who Amaya is.

Random Words of Me: Campbell's. Mmm Mmm Good!

Ch. 1 I'm What?!

Yumi, Amaya, and the now materialized Aelita walked into the cafeteria. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were already in the cafeteria waiting for the girls to show up.

Yumi was wearing black boot-cut jeans with her usual black boots and a black tee shirt. Amaya had on a pair of khaki bellbottoms, her favorite Adidas tennis shoes, and a baggy white hoodie. Aelita, who would never give up the colors she wore in Lyoko, wore white bellbottoms, a pink tee shirt, and a khaki colored corduroy jacket.

The walked over to the table to find Ulrich snoozing, Odd eating, and Jeremie reading a book. Yumi smirked and walked over to Ulrich, sitting down beside him. She leaned over so that her face was right next to his ear.

"Ulrich, Xana's launched an attack," she whispered. Xana had been shut down when they materialized Aelita, but Ulrich had said that something that evil always comes back. Ulrich's head shot up and he looked around the room frantically.

"We've got to get to the factory and deactivate the tower!" he said breathlessly. When he saw everyone was sniggering, he punched Yumi lightly in the shoulder. Yumi responded by kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Ulrich, he's not coming back. Unless someone turns the switch on..." Yumi said thoughtfully.

"No one's gonna do that," Odd said with a mouth full of food. Aelita cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Odd nodded.

"Amaya ripped the switch out of it's hinges in a fit of rage," he said, sounding a bit like a poet. The group laughed, but stopped and looked behind Amaya. She turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair standing behind her. He was wearing a navy blue business suit with a black tie. He also had a black leather briefcase with him.

"Are you Amaya Hart?" he asked in a professional tone.

"The one and only. Unless there's another Amaya Hart running around here," she said.

"Who is this guy?" Aelita whispered. Jeremie shrugged, looking up from his book.

"I am, er, was, your parent's lawyer," the man said. Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"Look Mr..." she looked at his name pin. "Jacobson. I'm eating here and I'm really hungry," she said. She'd always been a bit touchy when the subject of her parents came up.

"Ms. Hart, may I see you in the Principal's office for a moment?" he asked. Amaya stood up from the table and looked defiantly into Mr. Jacobson's eyes.

"Fine. But you're getting me something to eat beings you pulled me away from my lunch," she said. Mr. Jacobson smiled.

"All right, but I believe you will forget about lunch once you hear what I have to say," he said. Amaya tossed her hoodie to Yumi.

"Make sure Odd doesn't get anything on it," she said. Yumi smiled and nodded, catching the hoodie. Odd stuck his tongue out at Amaya. She followed Mr. Jacobson out of the cafeteria with her arms crossed. The group looked at each other and abandoned their table and food to follow her, but not before Odd grabbed a roll off his plate.

They hurried to the office and sat down in the chairs in the waiting room. In the Principal's office, the Principal was nowhere around. Mr. Jacobson sat down at the desk. He handed Amaya a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a Coke.

"Now, as I said before, I was your parent's lawyer when they were alive. I see that you're impatient and want to get back to your friends, so I'll get to the point. In your parents Will, the stated that when you turned sixteen, you were to inherit their fortune," he said, folding his hands on the desk. Amaya furrowed her brow.

"Fortune?"

"Your parents bought a small business in 1986. They didn't know that it would become so popular and grow to be so large. They also didn't know that they would be killed. But their business grew to be very very large. They had so much money they didn't know what to do with it."

"So, now you're going to tell me that they squandered it on diamonds the size of furniture?" she asked. Mr. Jacobson shook his head. "Then why were we living in such a tiny house?" she demanded.

"They were in the WPP, or Witness Protection Program. They knew they were wanted dead, so they went into hiding. Took on new names and everything. A trusted friend ran the business after that, but he was killed as well. Their murderer found them and killed them. Their business is still making money today and they hoped that one day you would take over. I suppose what I'm trying to say, is you're rich." Amaya dropped her bag of chips.

"I'M WHAT?!" she shouted, standing up so abruptly that she knocked over her chair. Outside the office, her friends were looking at each other in confusion.

"Not just rich. Filthy, stinking rich. You have about...." he looked at some papers on the desk. "About two hundred billion dollars in the bank." Amaya's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think my ears fell off," she said, gaping at him. Mr. Jacobson grinned.

"Amaya Hart, you are the heiress to the Hart Family Fortune of two hundred billion dollars."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?!" she asked once she had calmed down. Mr. Jacobson nodded.

"All you've got to do is sign this document and the money and houses are all yours," he said, handing her a paper. She took it and studied it carefully, reading even the fine print. Seeing that there were no gimmicks or tricks in it, she willingly and happily signed it. She handed it to Mr. Jacobson, who placed it in a protective plastic sleeve and carefully set it in his briefcase.

"It's all yours Amaya. If you'd like, I will continue to be your lawyer and handle any financial problems," he said. "And here is all your bank account information that you'll need. And the credit card your parents wanted you to have." Amaya took the slip of paper and credit card and put them in her back pocket.

"Yeah. I don't understand that crap anyway. Now if you excuse me, I need to calmly explain this to my friends," she said, nodding at him. She had no intention of explaining it calmly at all. She opened the door and walked out, hanging her head. Her friends looked at her.

"Are you okay? What did he want?" Jeremie asked.

"Well.. it turns out that my parents owned a business company before they died," she said. Aelita blinked.

"Is that all?" she asked. Amaya tapped her chin.

"Yep, basically. Oh and there's that teensy weensy little factor that I'm richer than Bill Gates!" she shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Odd's jaw dropped.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" he said. Amaya shook her head.

"Nope! That guy said I'm the heiress to the family fortune of two hundred billion dollars!" Their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Are you serious?!" Ulrich asked.

"Dead serious!" she replied. Yumi grinned.

"You know what this means..." she looked at Aelita, who grinned, and then back at Amaya who was still grinning insanely.

"Shopping spree!!" the three girls squealed in unison. They rushed out of the room, but stopped when they noticed the guys stayed put. They walked back into the room and stood in front of them.

"You three are coming too!" Yumi said. She grabbed Ulrich's wrist, Amaya took Odd's, and Aelita took Jeremie's and they led the out of the room. Mr. Jacobson walked out of the Principal's office and grinned at the sight of the six of them. It was a good thing he had kept the business going, or Amaya would have never gotten the money or the houses.

Amaya led them to her late step-grandfathers truck. Amaya drove, Yumi sat in the middle, and Aelita sat in the passenger side. In the cab of the truck, Odd was behind the drivers seat, Ulrich was in the middle, and Jeremie was behind the passengers seat. Amaya took off, heading for the nearest mall. Ulrich played with Yumi's hair, making little braids.

"Before we go out in public, you will take those braids out of my hair," Yumi said. Ulrich mock-saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Okay here's the rules. There are none. If you want it, you get it. And no feeling guilty. I've got two hundred billion dollars and according to the lawyer, the company is still making _tons_ money. I'm not going to run out any time soon," Amaya said.

"If you say so," Odd said. He wasn't complaining. His CD collection needed a major upgrade. When they got to the mall, they parked the truck and bolted inside. The girls let out another squeal of excitement and dashed into Hot Topic. The guys ran in after them, not wanting to miss seeing the girls fighting over stuff with other rabid shoppers.

They hadn't even been in there five minutes and their arms were already full of clothes, accessories, shoes, and hair stuff. Aelita, however, was somewhat skeptical of all the stuff in there. This store wasn't her style. But she did like a few things. Mainly wristbands, earrings, and hair care products. She rushed up to Jeremie with a wristband.

"Oh Jeremie look at this! Isn't it adorable?" she exclaimed. It was a black wristband with a yellow Happy Bunny on it. Under the profane rabbit, the words "Kiss My Ass" were written in untidy handwriting. Jeremie laughed.

"That rabbit is amusing," he said.

"I think I'll get it. And this stuff. It'll make my hair _not_ be pink!" she said happily. He looked at the bottle. It was blonde hair dye.

"Aelita, I like your hair as it is. It makes you who you are. And it looks nice," he said, blushing. Aelita smiled.

"Well, if you say so, then I'll keep my hair the way it is," she said. She placed the bottle back on the shelf and went to look at more wristbands. At the tee shirt wall, Yumi and Amaya were looking at the hundreds of tee shirts.

"Oh, look! It's Stewie from Family Guy!" Amaya exclaimed, picking up the shirt and adding it to her and Yumi's enormous pile of clothing. The shirt said, "Damn you all to Hell!" Yumi picked up a shirt with Ryan Cabrera on it, drooled over it, and tossed it into the pile. She heard a squeal from Amaya. She looked over at her to see her ogling at a whole corner of the store devoted to her favorite band, Three Days Grace.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. She picked up a black thong with the Claw on the front. She hugged it and tossed it into the pile. Odd walked over and picked it up, watching it as it dangled from his finger.

"_You_ wear _these_? _My_ girlfriend wears _thongs_?" he asked. Amaya, who was adding five of everything in the entire corner onto the pile, shrugged.

"Neat," he said after a pause. He dropped the thong back into the pile and walked over to Ulrich, who was looking at earrings.

"Dude, you don't have any piercings," he said.

"I'm thinking about getting my cartilage pierced," he said, looking at the different kinds of earrings. Odd clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go for it dude," he said. Ulrich got the attention of an employee, told him which earring he wanted, and sat in the chair, waiting for the guy to get everything set up. Odd looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not gonna hurt. Amaya's got hers pierced twice on both ears _and_ her eyebrow done _and_ her belly button. She said the belly button ring hurt most of all. But she said her ears were nothing," he said.

"And the point of that was?" Ulrich asked. Odd shrugged.

"Dunno. Just thought it might be useful." Ulrich rolled his eyes. The guy who was going to do the piercing came over to him with the piercing gun. He wiped Ulrich's ear with an alcohol pad and put the gun to his ear. In a second it was done and in five the pain was gone as well. He had a black hoop-like earring in his ear. He looked in the mirror and grinned.

"Nice, man," Odd said. "But what'll Yumi say?"

"Well, she's got that belly button ring," Ulrich said.

"And if she does get mad at you, you can get her a Mercedes Benz and make it up to her," Odd added as an afterthought. They walked over to Yumi and Amaya. They had to stand on their toes just to see the tops of their heads for the pile of stuff was huge. And Odd and Ulrich were by no means short. They had gotten much taller since they were fourteen. Two years can do a lot.

"Are you two still alive over there?" Ulrich asked. He heard Yumi and Amaya shout "Yes!" and then heard them giggle.

"We've still got the whole mall to go through," Odd said. The two of them squealed and began lugging the pile of stuff to the register. The cashier looked at the stuff with wide eyes. Her hair was half lime green and half bright pink and fell to her shoulders.

"You want... _all_ of this?" she asked, peering at Amaya.

"Yup," she responded happily. It took the clerk a loooong time to ring everything up. In that time, Yumi noticed Ulrich's new piercing. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Ulrich..." she drawled. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You like it?" he asked, biting his lip. Yumi raised her eyebrows at him, then cracked a grin and threw her arms around his neck.

"Love it," she said into his ear. "Oh, I've got an idea!" She darted over to the earring rack and picked off a body ring. It was the same as Ulrich's. She placed it on the counter and smiled at Ulrich.

"Now I've got the same body ring as you. Only mine goes on my belly," she said. Ulrich smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Aelita had gotten about twenty wristbands and a few necklaces. The only thing that had struck Jeremie's fancy was a navy blue zip up hoodie. Once everything was paid for, Amaya and Yumi looked at what they were wearing and ran into the dressing rooms.

They reemerged five minutes later in different clothes. They were both wearing black mini skirts and black fishnets. Amaya had her Three Days Grace baby tee on with a spiked choker. She had black lace up boots that went up to her knees. Yumi had a black belly shirt, showing off her belly button ring that matched Ulrich's and black lace up boots that stopped a little above her ankles. Jeremie and Aelita looked at them with wide eyes. Ulrich and Odd's jaws dropped to the floor as they stared at their girlfriends. The girls grinned.

"What do you guys think?" Yumi asked as they twirled around. Ulrich walked over to her, slipped one arm around her waist, and kissed her.

"Ah, just one of the thousands of reasons I'm going out with you," Odd said to Amaya, wrapping one arm around her waist. He placed his other arm in the crook of her knees and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his nose. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to lug all this junk around the mall?" he asked. Odd walked up to Jeremie and Amaya hopped out of his arms.

"That's what a truck is for my dear," she grinned. They pulled the bags of stuff out to the truck and piled them in the bed. When they were done, they saw that nearly the entire truck was filled with bags of clothing.

"Jeez, what are we going to do with all the stuff? We've still got a whole mall to shop in!" Yumi said frantically. Amaya pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and looked at it. On the front it had her bank account information and on the back, there was Mr. Jacobson's number and an address.

"12840 Cunning Hill Cove Road," she said aloud. Odd came up behind her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go there and find out," she said. She jammed the paper back into her pocket and climbed into the truck. The rest of the group followed her into the truck and they took off, looking for the address. They arrived at the place in about ten minutes, not expecting what they saw.

"Holy crap," Amaya whispered, climbing out of the truck. A large, Victorian style mansion lay before them. It had a large deck wrapping around the front and side of the house. There was an overhang held up by tall and very elaborate Corinthian columns. At the corner of the house, there was a large tower-like thing that jutted up. It was large and round with a castle like point at the top. Directly next to that there was a tall chimney. In the rear corner, there was what appeared to be a sunroom. It was constructed entirely out of bricks.

"It's _beautiful_," Aelita said in awe.

"And it's all yours, Amaya," Yumi said. Amaya looked at Yumi and saw she was holding a paper.

"There was this note in the mailbox from Mr. Jacobson. He said this is one of the many houses your parents own," she said. She handed the letter to Amaya, who read it quickly.

_Dear Amaya,_

_ As you already know, you have inherited your family's fortune and the houses your parents own. This was their favorite, however. They had a love for Victorian things which is beginning to show in you. This house was built in the seventeen hundreds. The exact year is unsure. There is not much in it furniture wise, so I am afraid you will have to purchase the furniture yourself._

_ Your parents loved you very much, Amaya. They wanted this to be the first house you lived in when you discovered them all. They hoped you would love it as much as they did. Do search around. Your parents liked to leave things lying around for others to find. I have no doubt that they left you some kind of note that you must find. In the house, you will find an envelope of addresses of the houses that your parents own and where they are located. They owned many houses all around the world; they loved to travel. Well, do have fun in your new house and don't hesitate to contact me if you are in need of assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_ Ivan Jacobson_

Amaya looked at the house, then at her friends. She grinned and took off toward the house. She got to the front door to find that it was locked. She looked around the enormous porch for the key. She scuffed the old wooden deck with her heel. The doormat. She grinned and lifted it up, revealing a key ring. It was a round iron bar, like the ones sheriffs used to keep the numerous keys on in the old black and white movies. There was a single key on it.

"A skeleton key," she said. Aelita furrowed her brow.

"That doesn't look like a skeleton to me," she said. Amaya laughed.

"It's a skeleton key. It can open any door," she explained. Aelita nodded her understanding. Amaya placed the key in the lock and turned it. There was the rusty but clear sound of the lock clicking open. She took a deep breath and opened the large mahogany double doors. The six of them walked in and gasped. There was an enormous cathedral ceiling and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but you could still make out what was what.

The floor was hardwood and when anyone took a step, dust flew up. Against the right wall, there was a large cherry dresser, most likely used for looks. There was a big mirror attached to it. The edge of the mirror was dressed in cherry and intricately carved with swirls. Amaya ran her finger over the surface. Beneath the dust, the cherry shone like new. Next to the dresser, there was a large arched doorway. About ten feet back from the doorway, there was a large staircase that led to the next level. The banner was also made of cherry which probably shone underneath as well. Amaya figured her parents like cherry wood.

On the left, there was a big space where white wooden doors stood. The framework was white wood but the rest of it was glass paneling. Amaya opened the doors and smiled at the marvelous sight that greeted her eyes. It was like a fancy room used by kings and queens when they had the dukes and duchesses over for high tea. There was a large cream colored couch that looked as if it could seat five, a cream colored loveseat, and seven cream colored, high back arm chairs. A once golden chandelier hung from above, with candles in it. With a bit of cleaning up, that chandelier would shine like a new penny.

Beside that, there was a hallway that led to swinging doors like in an old western bar. The wall was painted a deep blue with a light blue border that covered the lower half of the wall.

"It's beautiful in here!" Yumi exclaimed, clutching Ulrich's arm. Jeremie nodded absentmindedly.

"And we haven't even seen the whole house yet," he said in awe.

"This must have cost a pretty penny," Odd said, whistling while looking up at the cathedral ceiling.

"Tell me about it," Ulrich said, peering into the fancy room.

"Hmm.. looking around the house in one big group would take too long and it would be really boring. Split up into pairs and wander around as you please," Amaya said. Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and grinned, looking around. Jeremie looked down and blushed profusely. Odd took Amaya's hand. She grinned.

"Find an exit buddy!" she said, quoting Crush from Finding Nemo. Yumi, knowing that she was quoting from the movie, grabbed Ulrich and squished his face against hers, causing him to laugh. "Do you have your exit buddy?"

"Yes!" Yumi said, trying to sound like Dory.

"Go!" Amaya shouted, her voice echoing throughout the house. Jeremie was dragged down the hallway by Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich ran into the room next to the dresser, and Amaya and Odd dashed up the stairs.

"Ulrich, this place is amazing," Yumi breathed. Ulrich nodded.

"It is. All this happened so fast.. you know?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad it did. I've had fun today," she said.

"Anything is fun if it doesn't involve school. Thank God we'll be graduating in a month," he said. Yumi's eyes widened.

"When we graduate we won't be in school and we won't see each other as much! I mean, won't you have to go live with your parents?" Yumi said in a panic. Ulrich wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll still see each other plenty. And I'll write to you, and I'll email you, and I'll call you, and I'll recite poetry outside your window," he said with a grin. Yumi smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm lucky," she told him.

"I know," he said. Yumi smiled and laced her fingers with his. She ran her free hand over the only standing thing in that room; a big cherry table. It was like a fancy dining room that you used for Thanksgiving. The legs of the table were like clawed paws. The room was painted a brownish cream color. The border had maroon colored flowers at the top part and a gold, sponge like pattern on the bottom and it covered the lower part of the wall, like in the hallway. On the far wall, between two big windows, was a painting of a man and a woman in Victorian style clothing. The woman was wearing a dark green dress that contrasted well with her vibrant green eyes and dark red hair. The man was donned in what men in the seventeen-hundreds. His black hair was combed away from his gray eyes. The woman was sitting in a chair and the man was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The woman's hand was resting on his.

"I wonder who they are," Ulrich said.

"I don't know but I love that dress," Yumi said, admiring the painting.

"Well, let's go. We've got a whole mansion to explore," he said. Yumi smiled and followed him out of the room.

"Oh, Jeremie! This kitchen is wonderful!" Aelita said as she walked around the kitchen. It was a monster of a kitchen. There was no refrigerator or major appliances. But there were marble countertops and cedar cabinets. There was a huge island in the middle of the cooking area and in front of a sliding glass door, there was a light colored wooden table. Behind the table, there were white and glass framed doors that led into the sunroom. The faucet on the sink was Victorian style and silver. Aelita ran her fingers over it, watching it gleam as the dust came off on her fingertips.

"It's big," Jeremie said, looking around. "And it's in need of the major appliances. But it _is_ a beautiful kitchen."

"I hope I get to cook something in here," she said. A year ago, Aelita had discovered something else she was good at other than computers; cooking. And she loved it. She would cook whenever she got the chance.

Jeremie walked out onto the sunroom. The windows were caked in dust, but the light was seeping through some tiny cracks. He brushed some of the dust away and looked out into the backyard. It was huge. There was an enormous and obviously old tree in the middle. There was a plain swing hanging from it. It was tied with rope to one of the branches and had a simple piece of wood as a seat.

"Hey Aelita, come look at this," he called. Aelita skipped in and stopped next to him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, looking out across the backyard.

"It's big enough for all of Amaya's horses and Agrona," she said.

"I know. They'll love it and Amaya will never have to cut the grass." Aelita giggled and opened the door, walking outside. She walked over to the swing and saw down on it. She gently swayed back and forth on it, smiling out across the grounds. Jeremie came up behind her and gave her a little push. Aelita twisted her neck around and smiled at Jeremie. He smiled back and continued pushing her, enjoying the warm, early autumn breeze.

Amaya ran up the stairs and tore through the hallways with Odd close behind her.

"Amaya, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going up to that round tower!" she called back. She raced up another flight of stairs and stopped at the only door at the top of the stairs. When Odd was at her side, she opened the door.

The room was huge and circular, like a tower in a castle. There was nothing in the room except a door. She walked over to it and opened it. It was a monster of a walk-in closet. The only thing in the large closet was a small, rectangular, dust covered shape on the floor. She knelt down and picked it up, brushing the dust away. Amaya stared at it with her mouth parted slightly. She let her fingertips glide across the smooth glass surface. It was a picture of her and her parents. Well, she was a great deal younger but it was her with her parents nonetheless.

"I miss them so much," she whispered to Odd who had come up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you do," he answered softly. She sat back on the old wooden floor with a thud, staring at the picture. Odd sat down next to her.

"I feel responsible for their deaths. I just wish I could have done something to prevent it. But I couldn't... I was useless... So damn useless," she said. Her voice was harsh, yet weak. Odd put his hand on her arm.

"Now, you are anything _but_ useless. It wasn't your fault, Amaya. Who could have known that... he would find out where they were?" Amaya's vivid emerald eyes glittered with pent up pain and guilt.

"But it _was_ my fault!" she said loudly, standing up. "If I hadn't been so damn useless and pathetic they would still have been alive! I would have parents! I would have a dad to play catch with in the backyard and a mom to hold me when I'm hurt! Don't you see that?!" Odd remained where he was. He wasn't taken back or mad. Amaya was known for outbursts about her parents and she couldn't control them. Still holding the picture, she walked over to the window. It overlooked half of the backyard and half of the front yard. She looked back at Odd and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," she whispered. Odd held out his arms and she slowly walked over to him. She sat in between his legs and pulled her own up to her chest. She propped the picture up on her legs and leaned into Odd's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. And she began to do something she almost _never_ did. She cried.

"I'm sorry Odd. I'm so sorry," she said between sobs. "I didn't mean to yell at you." But Odd shook his head.

"You could yell at me about not having parents until you've lost your voice and I wouldn't get mad. You know why?" He asked, pulling back a bit and looking at her tear stained face.

"Because it's natural for a girl to yell and scream and throw tantrums about her parents?" Amaya suggested weakly. Odd smiled softly, earning a small smile from Amaya as well.

"Yes, but no. I wouldn't get mad, because I love you," he told her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Amaya looked into his eyes, green searching blue. The truth is, he had never come out and said 'I love you' before. And she had never really believed in love because of what happened to her parents. But as the song goes, 'I saw your face, now I'm a believer.'

"Really?" she asked.

"Really really," he said, giving her a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good, because I love you too," she whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes, smiling, and sighed contentedly. Despite nearly having been murdered numerous times, these past two years have been the best of his life. They'd done so much. They'd made a new friend, materialized Aelita, and put Xana to bed for good. And he had fallen in love.

Sure, he always knew that one day he'd have a girlfriend, but he never thought it would be so serious. He was always kind of a flirt. He always knew how to charm a girl right off her feet. But when he met Amaya, the angel with a dark past, he was at loss for words. He didn't know what it was. He just couldn't be the slightly strange and goofy Odd around her that most people knew. She brought out his true self and he liked it.

When she finally pulled back, she had stopped crying, but her cheeks still had tear stains on them and her eyes were slightly red. She wiped her cheeks and looked around the room. She noticed another door. She walked over to it and gasped when she opened it.

"Odd come over here and look at this!" she exclaimed. He got up off the floor and walked over to her, eyes widening at the sight before him. It was a bathroom. A huge bathroom. White tile covered the floor and walls. There was a marble countertop with a large marble sink. The faucet was silver and carved with intricate swirls on the handles. There was a shower stall with opaque glass. Amaya pulled it back to see the biggest shower stall she'd ever seen. You could fit four people in there!

To the left, there was an _enormous_ ceramic/porcelain like bathtub. It was big and shaped like any other bathtub, only it was much wider and much longer. Like the sink, the faucet was silver as well as the showerhead. The mirror was big and beautiful, lined in gold.

Amaya set the picture down on the countertop and looked around the bathroom in awe.

"Oh, I can't believe this is mine! Pinch me, because I've got to be dreaming!" she said with a happy sigh.

"I've got a better idea," Odd said. He spun her around and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. The next thing Amaya knew, Odd's lips were crashing down on hers. She smiled into the kiss as she snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. When they pulled back, mostly for lack of air, they smiled at each other.

Amaya broke away from his comforting arms and ran into the room, twirling around and smiling happily.

"This is SO my room!" she announced. She stopped dancing around and looked at Odd, who was leaning against the bathroom doorframe with his hands in his pockets, staring at her fondly. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Let's go round up the others," she said. They walked out of the room hand in hand and down the stairs. Amaya went to look for Jeremie and Aelita and Odd searched for Ulrich and Yumi.

The six of them met in the kitchen. Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich were watching Amaya, who was standing in front of them. She had told them that she had news for them.

"Well, you could call this a meeting I guess. I made my decision about this when I was upstairs. I was thinking, what's the point of having this house if I'm living in it alone. So, I've decided that I want you guys to come live here with me!" she said, beaming at them. The five of them exchanged looks of glee.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really want _all_ of us to stay with you?" Yumi asked.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I? You guys are my best friends in the whole world and the _least_ I could do after you helped save my life is let ya'll live here. It'll be fun. Besides, I really don't want to live in the huge house all alone. I'll start hearing things, then seeing things, then I'll lose my mind," Amaya said. The next thing she knew, she was being dog piled by her friends. Odd found his way to her and kissed her.

"Thanks," he whispered. Amaya smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Aww how cute!" Aelita exclaimed when she saw the gesture of affection between the two. Amaya blushed and Odd was fighting his off, biting his lip. Soon, they were all discussing what they were going to do once they moved in.

"We've all still got to check with our parents, you know. If I'm allowed to stay, I'm sure Aelita will be able to as well," Yumi said.

"I don't see why they'd say no. My grandmother always said that having a teenager in the house was like keeping lots of hormones in a tiny mustard jar," Amaya said, her eyes glancing upward for a moment. They all shared a laugh and it was like a blast from the past for Ulrich.

_Flashback_

_ "Hi. You must be Amaya. I'm Sissy," she said, sticking her hand in Amaya's face, expecting her to shake it. Amaya drew her head back from the offending hand and looked at it with a dark eyebrow raised._

_"Uhhh, hi I guess," she said, shaking Sissy's hand as if it were poisonous._

_ "I was wondering if you'd like to come eat lunch with me and my friends? We're just over there. And the sun won't be shining right in your eyes. You have very pretty eyes by the way," Sissy said, obviously playing the role of Lieutenant Suck-up. Amaya looked at her dully._

_ "Uh, no, that's okay. I'm fine right here," she said, already disliking the girl. Sissy sniffed, stuck her nose in the air, and walked away._

_ "She complimented me on my eyes..." Amaya said as if she were still trying to understand it. "Is she straight?" The entire table burst into peals of laughter, including Amaya._

_ "You know, I-I've b-been starting to doubt h-her m-myself!" Odd said through fits of laughter. "With t-the two g-goons she h-hangs o-out w-with!"_

_"That was grand. I haven't laughed that hard in ages," Ulrich said._

_End Flashback_

Ulrich smiled fondly at the memory of the first time he met Amaya. Who knew that one day he'd be living in a giant house with his girlfriend (hopefully), and his four best friends.

"Well, let's go bring the stuff in, dump it on the floor, and get back to school. It's close to dinner and I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Amaya announced.

"Me too!" Odd agreed. Their eyes met. A challenging smirk spread across Odd's face and Amaya's eyes sparkled with mischievousness. They took off down the hallway and blazed out the front door.

"I still don't understand how someone can be hungry all the time when all they ever do is eat," Aelita mused, shaking her head. The four of them walked down the hallway. Ulrich's arm was wrapped around Yumi's waist and her arm was draped around his neck. Aelita smiled and grabbed Jeremie's hand, causing the blonde to blush furiously.

Amaya parked the truck and ran up to the doors of the school. Odd was right behind her. The two bent over, out of breath after having ran almost completely around the school.

She pushed open the doors and held them open so Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita could walk in. The six of them were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria when Yumi felt someone's eyes, not Ulrich's, boring into her back. She turned around to see Josh, a new kid, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. His eyes scanned up and down her figure.

"Uh.. hi Josh," Yumi said, turning back around and hurrying away. But within a few quick strides, he had caught up with her. Yumi spared him a sideward glance to see him looking at her. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"I can't help it. This look on you is good. You're very beautiful, you know," he told her, moving closer and closer to her. With each step he took forward, she took a step backward until he had her backed up against the wall. _Jesus Christ, where is Ulrich? Oh, on the can. Figures..._ she thought sarcastically.

Josh pressed his knee hard against her thigh so she couldn't move. She sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

"You look beautiful, Yumi. Very pretty. Pretty enough to eat, and I'm really hungry," he murmured. He ran a finger down her now pale cheek. She glared at him.

When my boyfriend finds out about this, he'll just kick your ass if you're lucky," she spat. Josh chuckled.

"What's he gonna do? Knock the shit outta me with his pants around his ankles?" he asked. He put his arms on the wall behind her, braced himself, and leaned in. Not able to do anything, she brought her hands up to her chest protectively and turned her head.

"No, I'll knock the shit outta you with my pants where they're supposed to be," came and angry voice. Yumi opened her eyes and looked past Josh's shoulder. Ulrich was standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest. He had taken off his over shirt and she almost drooled at the sight of him. _Damn he's gorgeous,_ Yumi thought.

Odd, Amaya, Jeremie, and Aelita had walked into the hallway to see what was keeping them. When they saw the position Yumi was in, Aelita gasped, Jeremie dropped his can of unopened soda, Amaya's hands clenched into fists, and Odd rolled up his sleeve, anger dancing across his face.

Amaya placed a hand on Odd's arm. He looked at her. She had an Ulrich-knows-what-he's-doing look on her face. He put his arm back at his side with a sigh and glared at the back of Josh's head.

"Yumi, go over to the others," Ulrich said, not taking his eyes off of Josh. Yumi made a dash for her friends but Josh had other ideas. He grabbed Yumi's wrists and held her so her back was against his chest.

"Unless you want your pretty little whore's arms broken, I suggest you shut your trap," he sneered. Yumi tried to break free, but he was too strong. Ulrich stood where he was, shaking in anger.

Odd started to move forward, but Amaya stormed past him. She walked up behind Josh and dug her nails into the back of his neck.

"And unless you want your neck snapped, I suggest you let her go. And FYI, she's not a whore," she said icily. Josh smirked despite the pain. Amaya's fingertips were soon coated in blood as her nails dug into his flesh.

"Please. I'm ten times stronger and taller than you. I'll have you down in and instant." It was Amaya's turn to smirk.

"And I've got a pooch who'll be happy to tear you to shreds if you hurt me or my friends. Aelita, call her in," she said.

"With pleasure." Aelita walked over to the double glass doors and opened them. "Ona! Come on out girl!" she shouted. Josh laughed.

"Ona? What kind of name is that? Better yet, what kind of dog is that? A poodle?" he asked, laughing at his own lame joke. A minute later an enormous dog walked in. All black with white paws and a white tipped tail and ears. When she saw Yumi, she growled at Josh, showing gleaming white fangs.

"Meet Agrona," Amaya said happily.

"What kind of dog is that?" Josh asked, a prickle of fear going down his spine.

"A wolf," Ulrich answered. "So, you can let my girlfriend go, or you can spoil Agrona's dinner as a snack." He extended an arm and petted Agrona's head. He didn't even have to bend over; Agrona was a great deal larger than a normal wolf.

"That mutt wouldn't dare attack me," Josh said confidently.

"Wanna make a bet? She listens to every word I say," Amaya said. "Agrona, up." The wolf stood up on her hind legs. Her head reached just below Ulrich's shoulders and Josh blanched at the sheer size of the wolf. "Sit." The wolf sat back down.

"Any dog can do that," Josh sneered.

"Oops! Jeremie drooped his soda!" Amaya exclaimed. Agrona trotted over to Jeremie, gently clamped her jaws around the can, picked it up, and looked at Jeremie with big blue eyes.

"Thanks Ona," Jeremie said. He took the can from her and she wagged her tail. He smiled at her, popped the tab, and took a swig. Amaya had twisted Josh's head around so he could watch.

"Not even a specific command. I simply stated the facts," she said with a smirk.

"Agrona," Amaya said sweetly. The wolf looked expectantly at her master and wagged her tail. Amaya grabbed josh's hair and forced him to look at Agrona. "This guy's been a bad boy." The wolf growled at Josh, hackles raised. He quickly released Yumi, who rubbed her wrists and ran over to Ulrich. He immediately took her into his arms and began asking her if she was okay.

Josh made a grab for Amaya, but she put him in the same predicament Yumi was in.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm surrounded by a wolf, a _very_ pissed off Ulrich and company, including me, and if you touch me, you'll have to deal with _my_ boyfriend. That is, if you live through me. Hmm, angering two boyfriends in ten minutes? That can't be good for your health," Amaya said coldly. She released him and he looked at his wrists which had deep fingernail marks in them. He glared at Amaya, who returned it with a glare so menacing it could have made a grown man cower in fear.

"You little bitch," he muttered. He raised his hand back as if he were going to slap her. He brought his hand down and caressed her cheek. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Anger burned in Odd's eyes as his lip curled back. A low guttural growling sound came from the back of his throat.

Amaya smirked and caught his wrist. She twisted it around. Josh cried out in pain.

"Oopsie! I thought arms were _supposed_ to twist that way! Silly me," she said innocently. Her friends sniggered and Agrona let out a low woof, wagging her tail. She hooked her leg behind his and knocked his feet out from under him. Ulrich and Yumi stepped out of the way as he came crashing down to the floor.

"Now, be a good boy and play dead. I haven't had anything since lunch and I'm hungry," she sneered. Odd walked up to her side and placed an arm around her waist. Yumi and Ulrich walked from behind Josh and over to her friends. Aelita cautiously walked around him and back next to Jeremie. The six of them glared at Josh and turned around, walking back into the cafeteria. Amaya stopped walking and turned her head around to face him.

"And if you try anything funny, I'll rip your poor excuse of a dick off and feed it to a bear," she added as an afterthought. The group laughed at him once again and walked through the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Agrona growled at Josh one last time and trotted out the doors and back into the forest.

Once they were inside, the got their food and headed to their table. On the way, Amaya, Yumi, and Aelita got many looks from the guys. Ulrich and Odd seemed all to eager to pick a fight with anyone who stared at the girls, and Jeremie settled for glaring at them, letting them all know that Aelita was his.. unofficially. Yumi rolled her eyes as she saw Ulrich walking up to some guy, glaring at him. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon Hulk. Let's eat," she said, dragging him away. She began calling him "The Hulk" about a year and a half ago when he visibly got angry when guys looked at her. They walked over to the table where Jeremie and Aelita were deep in conversation, and Amaya was casually eating her food while holding Odd back from getting up from the table and pulverizing some 9th grade kid who was whistling at her. Yumi giggled and Ulrich smirked as they sat down.

"Odd, relax. He won't try anything," she reassured, jerking him down into his seat. He folded his arms and pouted like a mutinous five year old who had his lollypop taken from him. Amaya picked up his fork, stabbed his food, and ran her finger down his spine. He opened his mouth and gaped at her (it wasn't an "Amaya" thing to do) and she promptly shoved a fork-full of food into his mouth. She cast a sideways smirk at him and took another bite.

"Thanks you guys," Yumi said, pushing her food around her plate. Odd, who had gotten over the little scene and swallowed his food, dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No problem. He won't bother you again. And if he does, we'll bring Storm into the picture and he'll piss himself," he said happily. Yumi laughed quietly and continued pushing her food around her plate. Ulrich took notice of this.

"What's wrong Yumi? Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Yumi shrugged.

"Not really. I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while," she said. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Yumi and Aelita had been sharing a room with Amaya for about a year. Ever since Xana possessed Yumi's parents, she'd been a little uncomfortable around them, but she loved them even more. It was cramped in the room with the three of them, but it all worked out just fine.

After a while, Ulrich put down his fork.

"I'm going up to check on Yumi. Cause if that jerk caused this, there's gonna be hell to pay," he said. He got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the girls staring at him. He was used to it.

He got up to Yumi's room and opened the door cautiously, peering inside with his eyes closed.

"Yumi?" he called out. No answer. "Yumi?" he called again, a little louder. Still getting no answer, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. She wasn't there. Panic struck him and he wondered where she could be. He slammed the door shut and began to run down the hallway, but he stopped. He furrowed his brow and opened the door to his room.

There she was, sitting cross-legged on his bed with her eyes closed, rocking back and forth slightly to a tune she was humming. He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. After a minute, she opened her eyes and stopped swaying. She looked at him and smiled.

"I thought you'd never get here," she said. Ulrich closed the door and walked over to Yumi. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked as he kissed her neck. Yumi smiled softly.

"Mmmhmm," she whispered. "I wanted some alone time with you. The last alone time we had was interrupted by Odd." Ulrich smirked against her neck and turned her around so she was facing him in her lap.

"Let's not waste this time then," he muttered before capturing her lips. She eagerly responded and soon felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth, explored for a while, then met his tongue in the middle. She placed one knee on one side of him and the other on his other side. Her hands went around her neck and his went to her waist.

"You think Yumi's okay?" Amaya asked as she and Odd made their way up to the dormitories hand in hand. Aelita and Jeremie had gone to his room to study for the finals. Odd had rolled his eyes and said "Sureeee" which caused both Jeremie and Aelita to become as red as tomatoes.

"Ulrich's with her. Even if she does feel like shit, she's okay now that Ulrich's with her," he said. He said goodnight to Amaya and gave her a goodnight kiss (which quickly turned into a goodnight make out session). She walked into her room and blew him a goodnight kiss before she closed the door.

Odd opened his door only to be greeted by the sight of Ulrich and Yumi caught in a fierce liplock.

"Well, I take it you're fine then?" he asked. Yumi's hands were in his hair and Ulrich's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Ulrich unwrapped on of his hands and waved Odd away. Odd rolled his eyes and backed out of the room.

He walked next door and knocked on Amaya's door. He heard her say "Come in!" and he opened the door. Amaya was already in her pajamas, which consisted of one of Odd's shirts that she refused to give back and a pair of shorts. She was laying on her bed, leaning against some pillows with a bedside lamp on, immersed in a thick book that Odd would never attempt to read.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. What happened over there?" she asked as he walked in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Ulrich kicked me out of my room cause he and Yumi were obviously having too much fun kissing," he said. "What're you reading?" She showed him the cover. The authors name was larger than the name of the book.

"Insomniac by Stephen King. I figured it would be a good book to read, since I have insomnia six outta seven nights," she said. She patted the space beside her. He crawled over to her and sidled up next to her. She draped an arm around his shoulders as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"If I know them, they'll be at it all night. You can stay here. Jeremie already called me and said that Aelita had fallen asleep," she said as she resumed reading her book. Odd smiled softly to himself and relaxed into her shoulder, watching her beautiful hands turn the pages in her book and watching her facial expressions as she read.

About two hours later, she put the book down and yawned.

"Hey I was just getting into that," he said indignantly. Amaya smiled a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Ready for bed? Tomorrow's Saturday and I want to go clean up the house this weekend," she said. Odd nodded and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. She smirked at him and his well toned chest. He slid under the covers and pulled Amaya with him. He kissed her tenderly.

"G'night. I love you," he murmured. Amaya yawned and snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too," she said sleepily. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

****

okay that's my new story. i just started my last year of high school (i'm a senior, yay!) and i don't want to be in school. i love being lazy! lol. well, there it is. hope you all like it. They're all 16 and graduating from school. i don't know anything about french schools (i can't remember that from the 8th grade) but let's just say they graduate when they're 16 for arguments sake. Sake! Ha! If you don't know who Amaya is, read my story, Coincidences. well, please please please R/R!!


End file.
